Mononke Blues
by GP Mihoshi
Summary: The Gundam Pilots meet A wolf girl by the name of San, her love, Ashitaka dead and a demon searching for her..
1. Mononoke Blues Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------*-------------------------------- ---------  
  
The Five Gundams landed by the destroied town.  
  
"Why would OZ attack them? They don't have anything.." Quatre said. "This wasn't done by Oz" Heero said over the intercom, " Its too messy, and the bodies are decaying."  
  
"It was done recently, why would the bodies be decaying?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like something out of night of the living dead." Duo said. They all climbed out of the hangers. "Were camping in these woods tonight." Heero said flatly. They nodded and seperated to look for a suitable place to camp.  
  
Duo walked through the fog, muttering how much he hated the forest.  
  
"Damn it. ER! " he stopped and listened, a slight walking noise, five sets of feet?  
  
He looked out to see a girl with two large white wolves. He took out his gun and she turned her head, her ear rings making a soft ringing sound.  
  
"Ashitaka?" she said and looked into the woods. He emerged, his gun aimed at the wolves.  
  
"Hey, babe! Watch out, theres some LARGE wolves behind you." he said, " slowly walk over here and if they goto attack duck so I can sho-" he was cut off, the girl tackling him to the ground. "What are you doing here human! And Don't you dare shoot my brothers!" she warned.  
  
"Hey! Im just looking for camp, and their your brothers?" he said.  
  
"Yes... Were you just at Iron Town?" she said and looked at him. The boy was smiling deviously as he looked at her, their faces inches apart, she felt his hand rest on her back and she growled, flipping off of him.  
  
"Awww." he sighed ans sat up, "Iron Town? Nah, never heard of it. But there is a smoking pile of ruble back there," he said and shook his head towards the town they just saw. Her eyes widened and she jumped on a wolf's back, grabbing a spear off of the ground.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Duo called and ran after her.  
  
He caught up as she kneeled infront of the dead body of a young man, holding a crystal dagger that hung around her neck. "Ashitaka..." she said lightly and bit her lip to keep from crying. He walked up and she let out a small cry of rage picking her spear up and pointing it to his neck. "Don't move!" she commanded, "what did you do!?" "I found it like that." he said and put his hands up as four more boys walked up, two taking out guns and one a sword. "Duo, whats the problem?" one said. Duo looked over, "Oh nothing, just getting to know the local girl." he said and she growled, looking over at them, then to the guns. She growled and recoiled, running past him and jumping on the wolf's back.  
  
"Hey! Wait up..." Duo called as the wolf ran off. "We should follow her..." Heero said.  
  
"I know she was hot, right?" Duo said and grinned.  
  
"No she might have a place we can spend the night in," Quatre said.  
  
"No, she saw the Gundams." Heero said and walked into the woods.  
  
"Cooolllddd." Duo said and followed, "We really gone kill her? I mean, can't we just bring her with us?" "Shut up Maxwell," Wufei said, "The last thing we need is an onna along with us."  
  
" I agree with Duo, we shouldn't KILL her..." Quatre said whne Heero turned and hissed for them to be quiet. They looked through the bushes to see her sitting with two large white wolves, she had a red and yellow mask pulled over her face and a white cloak pulled over her back. Heero walked out of the woods and pulled out his gun as Wufei held back, and covered Duo's mouth, who was struggling to warn the wolf-girl. Heero looked, the wolves were asleep, he should be able to kill her easilly. He aimed his gun and looked at her, craddiling her knees as soft shudders ran down her back, and soft sobs reached his ears.  
  
"Your.. crying?" he said, suprised the girl who just threatend Maxwell's life was reduced to this. She jumped back, suprised and growled, reaching for her spear.  
  
Duo broke loose and ran up, grabbing the girl around the waist from behind. "PLLEASSE don't kill her Hee-chan."  
  
The wolves woke up and everyone froze, except for the girl who was strugling to get out of Duo's arms. "LET ME GO YOU DAMN HUMAN!" she yelled. "Why do you keep calling me human? Your human too..." Duo said. "NO! Im a wolf! Call me a human again and I'll have to kill you!" she said, "In the name of the Shi-shi won't you let me go!?" "OHH! Heerooo! Did you hear that? Shes a wolf! Can't I keep her as a pet?" Duo said. "Im no human's pet! Let mee go!" she growled as the two wolves snickered slightly and stood up.  
  
"You should let San go.." the first wolf said. "AH! IT TALKS!" Duo said and jumped back, causing San and himself to fall on the ground. He grinned down at her , "We have to keep meeting like this." he said and she pushed him off.  
  
"AWW..." he whinned. Heero sighed, "Where do you live?" he asked. She pointed back at a cave.  
  
"Hn, fine Maxwell, you'll have your guest," he said and helped Duo up. "NO! Im not going anywhere!" she said and clung to a wolf. Heero walked up and pressed that back of her neck, causing her to lose conciousness. The wolves snarled as he picked her up. "Hn, you two, follow us if you want to make sure you friend here does not get hurt, " he said and walked towards his gundam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~@.@~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Duo sat in the cockpit of the Deathscythe, frowning as the wolf sat, crowded behind him. "Why did Heero get the hot wolf chick?" he pouted.  
  
Trowa sighed as the other wolf breathed in his ear, swaying his bangs back and forth with each breath. "...."  
  
Heero came on the screen, the girl resting against him, her head on his shoulder. "Were leaving now." he said. "HEY! Heero! Don't get to close to my woman!" Duo warned and started the gundam up.  
  
"San is not your woman, and if any of you humans do make a pass at my sister I'll have to crunch your face off, "the wolf said.  
  
"How'd you learn to talk?" Duo asked.  
  
"All forest Gods can talk." he said. "Oh! Excuuse me Mr. Forest God." Duo said and flew his Gundam to the safe house. He landed infront of it and sighed running up to Heero. Heero jumped out, holding the girl gently as he landed.  
  
"I'll take her!" Duo offered and Heero growled, walking down the hall to a guest room.  
  
---------------------  
  
*In the forest*  
  
The boy sat, his devious grin fading, his long black hair brushed behind his long pointed ears as he frowned. Where was the wolf girl? After searching and destroying Iron Town to find no Wolf Princess, and running through the woods, and she was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
He growled, this was starting to become a waste of time.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero set her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He sighed and took the mask and cloak off of her, gently. He looked down at her tear- streaked face and sighed, grabbing a damp rag he pressed it against her face and gently cleaned. He stood up and turned hearing a faint affectionent whisper of a name he did not know. "Ashitaka," she whispered and turned to her side. He shook his head and walked out.  
  
-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? I cannot figure out who San is going to fall in love with, so Im having the readers vote. 


	2. Mononoke Blues Chapter 2

(( I Don't own Gundam Wing or Princess Mononke.))  
  
San yawned and woke up. She looked around the dimly lit room and sat up.  
  
"Breakfast is readyy!" called a voice from down the hall. San jumped up and stuck her head out and looked up and down the hall. She looked back and nodded at the wolves who stood up and followed her out. She headed down the hall, away from the voice, snickering slightly.  
  
"We aren't gonna stay here and let the humans domesticate us are we boys?" she said over her shoulder. She turned the hall and ran into someone. Falling back she looked up to see a brunette with wild brown hair, a boy with black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, and the boy she meant in the woods last night.  
  
"Oh hey! Its the wolf chick!" Duo said. "The kitchen is that way." Heero said. "Why would I be heading there!?" she growled, searching for her knife that wasn't there, "Huh!? Where is it?" "If your looking for you knife I removed it." Heero said, "Now come with us, Quatre will not be pleased if you miss dinner." He walked past her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her down the hall. "Hey," Duo said and grinned. She glared at him as she struggled to get out of Heero's grip. "Whats with the paint on your face?" Duo asked and went to touch on of the arrows under her eyes and down her cheek. She bit his finger. "OW!" he cried, pulling it away, "What did you do that for!?" San snickered. They reached the kitchen, a boy with light brown hair that covered half of his face was already at the table.  
  
"Oh! Good Morning!" a blonde boy said, turning as he set six plates on the table. San blinked as Heero forced her to sit down, the wolves at her feet. San looked at the strange food he set down infront of her. She poked at it gently with her index finger. "What is this?" she said. "Pancakes." Duo said, "You've never had pancakes before?" She stuck her tounge out. "Blah.. HUMAN food. " she said.  
  
Quatre laughed and sat down. " Atleast try them. If you don't eat more you'll waste away!" he said. San sighed and watched him, he looked away to talk to Trowa and she grinned, picking one up, (even if it was sticky) and sneaking it to one of the wolves under the table. Heero looked over and watched as she snuck the second one. He sighed and she stood up.  
  
"Im done." she said. They looked at her as she ran off to find an exit, the wolves following.  
  
"should we stop her?" Quatre said.  
  
"She won't find the way out." Heero said, "but if you must, send somebody after her."  
  
"I'll go." Duo said and stood up when a hard tug from the boy next to him made him sit down, "OW! Wufei!" "Quiet, have the clown go. He works in the circus and should be use to working with wild animals by now." Wufei said and Trowa sighed, standing up.  
  
"I'll goto, just incase." Quatre said and the two walked out. They followed her until she reached the hanger, unaware of their presence.  
  
"ERR! We have to find a way out of this place," she said. "You shouldn't run." Trowa said and she turned to meet his calming green eyes.  
  
"Where would you go?" he said, "Your miles away from your home and there are dangerous things out there." She looked at him and shook her head. "No, If the dangers were of the forest, then they would not threaten me. If they were human, then I need not worry, no human can defeat me." she said.  
  
"But they have guns, and you shouldn't be fighting, " the timid blonde boy next to Trowa said , "you could get hurt, or killed!"  
  
"Im not afraid to die! I've been fighting all my life, against you humans to protect the forest!" she said.  
  
"Not all humans are bad.." Quatre said, "and that cave is no good! You should stay here."  
  
"STOP! I don't want to hear it!" she said, "Im not letting another human get inside my head!" She turned and ran through the maze like halls. She saw it, sunlight pouring into a room through an open door. She ran for it but was held back by a firm, but gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't run from your problems.. or your past. They caught up sooner or later anyway, and just hit harder when they do." Heero said. "What do you know.. I don't have problems!" she said.  
  
Heero smirked and turned her around to face him, "who is Ashitaka?" he said.  
  
"H-h-how did you know that name?" she asked, shocked. Heero shook his head and walked away. "WAIT! I asked you a question!" she said and ran after him. 


	3. Mononoke Blues chapter Three

( I)isclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Princess Mononoke)  
  
"Awnser my question!" she said and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Then awnser mine, who is Ashitaka?" Heero said as the girl glared at him, "he WAS a human, one I was close to. Now how did you know that name!?" San demanded. "You told me it while you slept," he replied and walked away. She sighed and looked back. Great, she thought as she turned to her wolves, Im lost again. She sighed and walked back down the halls, finding herself in the basement. "Where the hell am I?" she sighed and sat down. She could find her way through the forest, no problem, but a large house? The doors and turns all looked the same to her. She growled and slammed her fist into the wall. "Why did they even bring me here!?"  
  
Quatre came down stairs when he heard her shouting. "Whats wrong, San?" She looked up to glare at him. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "Your.. um brothers," he said and looked at the two wolves, "said it a few times, do you know my name?" She shook her head, "I don't want to waste time memorizing human names." Quatre looked puzzled. 'Isn't she a human?' he thought. He wanted to ask her, but knew she would probally be angry if he did. " M-my names Quatre," he said and sat next to her. "Hn.." "Why do you live in the forest?" he asked. She shruged, "Im supose to." "Why?" "ER!" she growled, annoyed because he was asking so many questions, "So I could protect the Shi-shi!" Quatre blinked, "the Shi-shi?" "The Forest God!" she said, "You don't even know about him!?" "Im sorry I don't." he said timidly. "Hn, how do I get out of here?" she said. "I could show you to your room." he said and stood up. "Fine," San said and stood, she could find her way out tonight. --------------------------------------------- That night...  
  
San walked out, a red crayon she had found in her hand. She would find an exit even if it took all night. She woke the her brothers and they headed out. She drew an arrow pointing to the left and walked down that hall, drawing arrows as she went. She'd open doors and mark 'X's on them. It took her an hour or so to get through the mansion and out to the exit. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and headed out. --------------------- Morning..  
  
"My.. my my WALLS!" Quate cried and looked at the many arrows. "Maxwell did you do this?" Wufei said and looked at the braided pilot. "Nope," he said as Heero walked up. "The wolf girl is gone." he said and they looked at him. "She did it?" Duo said, "as a joke?" "She may have done it to find her way out." Heero said. -------- 


End file.
